


December Night

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A typical evening at the Fraser/Vecchio household.





	December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benton Fraser walked into the apartment he shared with Raymond  
Vecchio, skates over his shoulder, wolf at heel, and a huge grin animating  
his usually placid features

Benton Fraser walked into the apartment he shared with Raymond Vecchio, skates over his shoulder, wolf at heel, and a huge grin animating his usually placid features.

"You should have been there, Ray. It was most exciting! My team won by three goals!" Benny exclaimed, as he hung his hockey gear on the rack Ray had built for him.

"You score any of 'em?" Ray looked up from his paper, the Mountie's cheer starting to infect him.

"Two, Ray. I scored two! You should have seen me!" Fraser pantomimed how he had deked the opposing goalie and made his shot, throwing both hands into the air to indicate that he had scored. Dief danced around him, sharing his exuberance.

Ray carefully folded his paper and laid it on the coffee table, then stood to go check on dinner. On Fraser's hockey nights it was Ray's turn to cook. He had taken one step toward the kitchen when he found himself swept into a bear hug and waltzed around the room.

Ray gasped when Fraser's winter-cold cheek met his sensibly housebound warm one, then laughed as he was twirled in Benny's arms. "C'mon, Benny, I gotta check if the lasagna is ready, and put the bread in the oven."

"All right, Ray." Fraser grasped Ray in a tango hold and danced him into the kitchen. He stole a kiss in front of the stove, then released Ray reluctantly.

Deciding the lasagna was done, Ray removed it from the oven, then turned on the broiler to make the garlic toast for which he was justly famous. Fraser, meanwhile, fed the wolf and gave him fresh water, chattering happily about the hockey game.

"Ya know, Benny, I'm glad you joined that recreational league. I've seldom seen you so happy."

"Ray, being with you makes me happy, much more than hockey ever could."

"Aw geez," Ray grinned. "I love ya, you big lug."

"Lug?" Fraser arched an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Benny."

"All right."

"Sheesh!" Ray shook his head, laughing, and turned to slide the baking sheet of garlic bread under the broiler. As he closed the oven door, strong hands grasped his hips, pulling his rear end against his lover's groin.

"Benny," Ray groaned, then straightened to lean into the Mountie's solid body. He sighed. "This is really bad timing, Benny. The bread will burn, stink up the whole place."

"I don't want you to burn the bread. I'm just telling you what I want for dessert, Ray," Benton whispered in his ear, then gently suckled the lobe.

Ray let his weight sag against Benny for a moment, snaking a hand into dark hair to turn that handsome face for his kiss. Just as Fraser's tongue invaded Ray's mouth, the oven timer dinged. Both men groaned their disappointment at the interruption.

"Bread's ready, Benny. Would you get the salad from the 'fridge?" Ray bent over to get the bread out of the oven, waggling his hips as he did so. Benton groaned again, very theatrically or so Ray thought, then turned to do as Ray had asked.

A moment later they sat down to their meal. Ray saying a brief blessing over their food, a habit he had made since renting this place with Benny. Even though he knew that many people believed that what he and Benny were doing was wrong, still he thanked God every day for bringing the Canadian into his life.

Dinner conversation revolved around their work. They talked about Ray's police cases and Turnbull's latest fiasco, as well as Harding Welsh's latest attempt at romance.

"And Benny: don't forget the precinct's Christmas party is this Saturday."

"I won't, Ray."

"So, have you finished your shopping yet?"

"I'm not going to tell you what you're getting from me, Ray."

Ray laughed. "No, no, Benny, I wasn't trying to ask that. Ma called. She wants us to stay over on Christmas Eve. You know, to be there when the kids get up to open their presents."

Benton's face clouded over. "I see. No."

"What? C'mon, Benny, you love watching the kids open their presents," Ray wheedled.

"I would have to sleep in the guest room, since your mother has said we are not welcome to sleep together under her roof. I'd rather not. You go; I'll join you on Christmas morning."

"Yeah, well, it's my roof. I didn't tell ya this, Benny, but I had a little talk with Ma a couple weeks ago. I reminded her that Pop left the house to me, and that while I have no plans to ask her or my sisters to leave it, and that I'm very happy living in this apartment with you, if I wanna come home I will, and if I come home so do you. And we share our bed, just like always."

"And she's all right with that?" He still looked doubtful.

Ray sighed. "She's getting used to the idea, Benny. It helps that she already loved you like a son before we fell in love. She can't really make herself believe, now, that you're a bad person, and of course she loves me. Who wouldn't?" A merry twinkle lit Ray's eyes.

"I can't imagine." Benny tried to stay deadpan, but the corners of his mouth quirked up.

"So, are we going home for Christmas?"

"Yes, Ray. And thank you. For standing up to your mother for me."

"Benny, I'd stand up the whole world for you. If you wanna come out, I'm with you."

"Let's not be too hasty, Ray. Besides, I believe that most of our friends have already figured it out."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Benny," Ray grinned at him.

When they were finished eating Benton filled the sink and began to wash the dishes, as he always did when Ray cooked. Ray just sat at the table, sipping his coffee and enjoying watching the play of muscles under Fraser's white long-sleeved t-shirt. Ray remembered Benny's dessert request, and was instantly hard. He stood, setting the coffee cup aside, and sidled up behind his lover.

Fraser smiled over his shoulder as Ray's arms went around his waist. "I'll be finished soon, Ray," Benton said. He kissed Ray and turned back to his work.

Ray continued to nuzzle Benny's neck, gently bumping his cock into Fraser's rear to keep it hard. Benny's brisk dishwashing motions faltered as Ray's hands wandered across his chest and stomach. When Ray's hand brushed over his stiffening cock, Fraser's hands came to rest in the dishwater. Fine tremors ran through the Mountie's body.

Benton's trembling increased as Ray slipped his braces off his shoulders, nipping at where they had rested on Fraser's shoulder blades.

"Ray..." Fraser whispered.

"Ummm?" Ray smiled, nuzzling the hairline at Benny's nape. He opened the button on Benny's jodhpurs, then ran his hands up to caress his firm pecs. A soft groan rewarded him. He ran his hands firmly down Fraser's chest, across his stomach and down his thighs, making sure their bodies made firm contact down their full length. He brought his hands to Benny's zipper, keeping them still while he licked the shell of an ear, the line of a jaw, the place where the neck disappeared into the shirt.

"Please..." The whisper was a little stronger.

"Please what, Benny?" Ray heard a guttural groan, deep in the Mountie's chest. He tugged the zipper partway down. "Is this what you want? You gotta tell me, Benny."

"Ray, I... I..." The zipper was dragged lower still. "Ohhh," the Mountie groaned, then "No!" he moaned as Ray stepped back. He turned to look over his shoulder, and slumped in relief to see Ray removing his slacks, his elegant, gently curving cock standing proudly up from his groin.

Ray reached out and pushed Fraser's boxers down with his trousers, then gently draped himself over Benny's back again. He placed a hand between Fraser's shoulder blades and pushed gently. The Mountie obediently bent at the waist, elbows resting on the sink's edge. He ground his naked posterior into Ray's hard-on, knowing what was coming and relishing the anticipation.

Ray kicked Benton's feet apart almost roughly, and Benny groaned again, bucking his hips back. Ray guided his shaft between Fraser's spread thighs, slowly raking the tip across the perineum and poking Fraser's balls. He rocked back and forth, savoring the sensations. Then he hooked one foot on Benny's ankle and dragged his leg inward, closing the strong thighs around his now aching cock. 

"Ray... Ray..." There was no doubt in Ray's mind what his lover was pleading for, and Ray was more than pleased to give it to him. He reached around Benny's hip and wrapped his long, elegant fingers around Fraser's shaft, stroking in time with his hips' thrusts.

All too soon, Ray felt his balls tighten and knew he couldn't last much longer. Determined that the Canadian would cum first, he increased the rhythm of his strokes and started talking in Benny's ear.

"Oh, Benny! Cum for me, baby. You know you need it. Come on, let it fly. I love you, caro."

"Ray, I... please, Ray. Inside me. Please!" Benton panted, more coherent than usual during their lovemaking.

"Can't, Frase, no protection, I'm sorry." Ray chuckled. "We gotta start keepin' some lube, and condoms in here. Later, okay? Cum for me, now. Go ahead. I want you to. Cum, Benny." Ray's free hand grasped Fraser's balls and rubbed firmly.

"Ray, I'm..."

"Yes, Benny?"

"Ray. I'm gonna..."

"Yes, Benny! Do it!"

Benton's cock swelled and jumped, then erupted, spewing ropes of thick white fluid onto the cupboard door. Ray watched it run down for a moment, then almost desperately sought Benny's mouth to kiss as his own thinner spunk joined the stream running down the door.

Benny felt as limp as the cloth he had been using to wash the dishes, in the aftermath of his orgasm. Ray held him, kissing and whispering soothing not-quite-words, until his heart rate slowed to near normal and his legs lost that rubbery feeling. "Thank you, Ray," he murmured.

"I love you so much, Benny. Now finish cleaning up in here, and come watch TV with me." Ray slapped Benny on the rear, almost as if he were one of the hockey players congratulating him on a great play. He quietly slipped his pants back on and left the room without a backward glance.

Benton luxuriated in the afterglow of sex for another moment, then dried his hands and rearranged his clothing before wiping down the cupboard door, manfully resisting the temptation to taste the mess. He quickly finished the dishes and wiped down the stove, countertop, and table. Finally, his chores finished, he left the kitchen.

Ray looked up when Benny entered the living room. Putting down the paper, he patted the couch beside him. "Come sit here with me, big guy."

"I will, in a moment, Ray." Fraser passed through, going into their bedroom. He returned a moment later with a small tube in one hand and several foil packets in the other.

As Fraser passed by him again, Ray asked "Benny? What are you doing?"

The Mountie stopped long enough to show Ray what he had in his hands. "I'm just going to put these in the drawer next to the sink, Ray. That way... well... Proper Preparation Prevents Poor Performance, you know, and I mean to be... prepared. For next time." Blushing furiously, he went on to the kitchen.

Ray chuckled to himself, amazed at just how much that scenario in front of the sink had meant to Fraser. The Mountie seemed to have been holding back about his fantasies, but Ray knew he would have the full story out of him soon. Meanwhile, he was willing to play just about any game Fraser would ask of him. Fraser's happiness was the most important thing in the world to him.

"There, Ray. Problem rectified," Benton said, as he settled in next to Ray, putting his arms around the cop and pulling him close. "I love you, Ray."

"Yeah, me too, Benny." He was already reacting to Fraser's nearness. There would be no problem in keeping his promise of 'later'.

 

end


End file.
